


North

by Tarlan



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Eagle returned and both of them free to chose their own path, Esca has to decide what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiokra/gifts).



> For jiokra for Fandom Gift Box 2016

They had started their journey together as slave and master but they walked out side-by-side as equals, having placed the coveted Eagle on the table, stunning those present into silence. With his family name restored, Marcus was a free man; free of the shadow hanging over him since the loss of his father and the Ninth legion, and with it the loss of a symbol that meant so much to these Romans. Esca was a free man too, just as Marcus had promised, proving some of these Romans had honor. Or perhaps it was just Marcus Flavius Aquila who had honor, who had kept his word.

When they reached the horses Esca knew he had a choice but he was reluctant to make it. He laughed under his breath because if any of his people had told him he would one day welcome the presence of a Roman riding by his side, Esca's father would have had them flogged or worse. Instead he felt at a loss, knowing he wanted to stay with Marcus and yet he felt unwilling to follow him deeper into the Roman empire if that was his intent. Esca had no particular desire to see Rome despite the way Marcus had spent long nights around the fire describing the Coliseum and the Forum, with their columns stretching into the clear blue skies. Even the promise of warm sunshine instead of cold and rain held no appeal for he yearned to return north to the lands of his people; he had experienced enough Roman hospitality after the Brigantes lost their battle with the Romans and he was taken prisoner, and sold into slavery.

Esca noticed Marcus was also hesitating, casting glances at him as if he too was reluctant for them to part company. The resentment and distrust had slowly fallen away over the long months as each was forced to trust the other, until now they had a deep and abiding friendship, but Esca could not help wanting more between them. As a slave he would have fought tooth and nail against becoming as body slave, expected to service his master in any way commanded, but as a free man he had a choice and he would willingly choose to lie down with Marcus. However, even after these months spent with only the other for company, Esca had no idea of how Romans viewed such an expression of love and respect between warrior brothers. He suspected they might tolerate such intimacies only between a master and his slave, his property.

"I do not wish to return to Rome," Marcus stated softly.

"You plan to return to your uncle's villa in the South?"

"No. I want to head north, away from Rome."

Esca looked at him askance. "But?"

"But... I will need a guide." Esca saw him lick his lower lip nervously. "Someone I trust, who can teach me the language of the northern tribes... and their ways."

Last time he had agreed to go north with Marcus so he could repay the debt he owed him for saving his life, but this time he had no reason to agree except out of friendship. Yet, if the way Marcus was looking at him now was any indication, perhaps this time they would spend those long, cold nights by the fire wrapped under the blankets together. Esca smiled.

"Then we head north, mo chride."

END  
 


End file.
